Fire extinguishers are sometimes used to extinguish or control small fires in emergency situations. A fire extinguisher typically includes a cylindrical pressure vessel containing an agent in a pressurized state. The agent can be discharged from the vessel and into the fire to extinguish the fire.
Fire extinguishers are often handheld devices that include a manual discharge trigger. Operation of the fire extinguisher involves removing a safety pin and squeezing a handle while aiming a dispenser of the fire extinguisher toward the fire. The agent is then discharged through the dispenser and into the fire.
Fire extinguishers can be stored in a variety of different environments. Some environments are harsher than others and can expose the fire extinguisher to a variety of abuse and debris. Such abuse and debris can lead to the failure of the fire extinguisher during the event of a fire, which can have catastrophic consequences.